Nathan Petrelli World 3
Nathan Petrelli is a canon character adapted and roleplayed by Lowri in World 3: Renegade. He has the abilities of Flight, Guidance, Attraction and Salvation. Abilities Nathan has manifested 4 abilities in this world. All of these abilities are synthetic, given to him using the formula when he was in his twenties, but he is currently unaware of this. His first ability is Flight. This enables him to defy gravity and rise into the air, flying at up to supersonic speeds. It also protects him from low air pressure, low temperatures, air resistance and low oxygen pressure. He can also carry others when flying, but this is limited to his natural strength since he cannot enable them to defy gravity too. His second ability is Guidance, which prevents him from losing his way both literally and metaphorically. It means that he would always be able know the right direction to travel in and the right course of action to take, if he chooses to listen to the ability, and he will also be able to give perfect directions. The ability can also guide morally, but this is the most vague aspect, and he doesn't always listen to it. He has recently manifested his third ability, Attraction, but is yet to realise it. He is able to draw other people in and cause them to gravitate towards him, making them like him and support him. These people become more susceptible to doing his bidding in order to try to please him. He can also attract others sexually, but only if he is also attracted to them. His final ability is Salvation.This ability enables Nathan to find ways of saving others. He cannot use it to save or protect himself. He has displayed the ability when he used it to heal Teagan Niall of the Shanti virus, seemingly eradicating it completely from her body. However, there is a possibility that his actions using this ability could have unforeseen and sometimes negative side-effects or consequences. Family *Mother - Angela Petrelli *Father - Arthur Petrelli *Aunt - Alice Shaw *Brother - Peter Petrelli *Daughter - Claire Bennet *Sons - Monty Petrelli, Simon Petrelli *Ex wife - Heidi Petrelli History The majority of Nathan's history corresponds to canon. He does not remember the explosion timeline at all, and in fact had not lived in most of it. However, he found his brother Peter much earlier, only 4 months after he disappeared. He met Peter in Peter's apartment, where he'd unknowingly teleported with Teagan Niall earlier. Nathan realised that Primatech were involved in Peter's amnesia. Because of this, the 3 were led to Kirby Plaza and then to Hartsdale investigating the company, where Peter mimicked panmnesia and regained his memory completely. Afterwards, Nathan returned to his old life, and attempted to reclaim his political career, but failed to do so. He also began investigating Primatech's history along with Matt Parkman, after Angela was threatened by an unknown assailant who seemed linked to this. When he and Matt learned of Adam's attempt to release the Shanti virus, they travelled to Odessa to prevent him, and it was Nathan's questioning of Adam's intentions which caused Teagan to use her truth manipulation to learn that Adam was truly trying to release the virus. They then learned that they were too late to stop him, but she absorbed every virus particle into her body, sacrificing herself to prevent it from spreading. She isolated herself from the others, but before the virus could kill her, Nathan manifested both guidance and salvation, and used these new abilities to find and heal her. Etymology Nathan is a Hebrew name which means "God has given". This could refer to how he has, on occasion, believed that his abilities were given to him by God. His surname of Petrelli is Greek and means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.